Challenges
__TOC__ Description Challenges are optional modifiers that make the game more difficult. The Amulet of Yendor must be obtained at least once, for challenges to become available. The Challenges screen can be accessed by going to the Hero/ine Selection screen and tapping on the trophy at the center of the screen. The current challenges are: * On diet * Faith is my armor * Pharmacophobia * Barren land * Swarm intelligence * Into darkness * Forbidden runes Info On diet The only food you have is the one ration you start off with. All other food is replaced with coins. Faith is my armor The Hero/ine starts without armor. In later versions (confirmed in v1.9.2 at least), there is no armor available in the game at all. The armor normally sold in shops is replaced by gold that you may take. Pharmacophobia No healing potions. Even drops from flies, vampire bats, and Alchemy Pots are replaced with gold. Barren land No dew and no seeds. Swarm intelligence When an enemy is alerted to your presence (i.e the '!' sign appears above its head), all enemies are attracted towards the Hero/ine's location. Works like a Scroll of Challenge. Into darkness Vision is restricted to 3 tiles. At nighttime, your vision will be reduced to one tile in each direction, as if you were blinded. Forbidden runes The only scroll that spawns is the Scroll of Upgrade, with its normal generation rate. The badge for identifying all scrolls cannot be obtained. Tips On diet * Overpriced ration = 20g; Ration of food = 10g; Mystery meat = 5g Faith is my armor * ! Do NOT drop your armor! It will turn into a pile of gold! * The armor that the Sad Ghost usually rewards your Hero/ine with will be a -1 Cloth armor. Pharmacophobia * Don't waste Seeds of Sungrass on an Alchemy Pot. They will generate piles of gold instead of Potions of Healing, and they allow your Hero/ine to heal instead of using Potions of Healing. Barren land * The Dew Vial can only be filled with a Well of Health. Swarm intelligence * Wand of Amok is insanely good since many enemies are easily encountered at the same time. Into darkness * Limited vision for only 3 tiles ahead. Vision in darkness acts like you are blinded (1 tile ahead) Forbidden runes * The Scroll of Upgrade can be used as a substitute for the Scroll of Remove Curse on a single item. * The Seed of Fadeleaf can be used as a substitute for the Scroll of Teleportation. * Try to identify potions using logic: Do they appear in a depth with special rooms? Do they appear from a chest or from the shop? If you gather several potions early in the game (Stage 1), think about frequency: 2 potions in one stack is possibly a Potion of Strength; more than 2 potions in a stack is not a Potion of Strength; the highest amount of potions in a stack is most likely a Potion of Healing (also look at the potions in the shop - it almost always contains a Potion of Healing). * Be careful with cursed items - each mistake will cost you 1 scroll (or a short and miserable life). Gallery Swarm intelligence.png|Waking up one Gnoll alerted them all. Into the darkness.png|Warrior in the darkness History to the game | 1.7.3 | : New challenge - "Forbidden runes" Changed: * The names of the challenges have been renamed. * "Faith is my armor" - The Hero/ine starts without armor. }} Category:Windows and menus